


Return to Outset

by DreamerAlly21



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: A short little one-shot taking place when Link  arrives at Outset for the first time since leaving with Tetra to save his sister.





	Return to Outset

There it is- right on the horizon. My home island of Outset. What once was a cheerful and sunny place is now plauged with darkness. The rain fell heavily as The King of Red Lions and I neared the island's only dock. 

_Amazing. Day has not broken since we left Windfall!_ I thought to myself. The King of Red Lions repeats my unspoken statement and makes the good idea to tell everyone i am all right. I knew they had to be worried.

I first went straight ahead to the house of Elder's Orca and Strugeon. Orca and I trained with my sword for a bit before i tell him I'd best be going. I went upstairs to see his brother and grandaughter, Sue-Belle. They are grateful i’m ok, but my heart drops at news they gave me.

 _Poor health? What does he mean?_  
"She rarely leaves the house; she hardly eats." Sue-Belle adds. Sturgeon must have seen my face as i feel my heart break while he continues. "However, i have heard fairy dust could cure her." 

I almost jumped with joy! My Grandma will be ok, after all! After thanking them, i ran out the door, but shortly stopped in my tracks. Standing in the rain, i think back to all my knowledge of the island.  
_Of course! The topmost cliff_!  
Grandma always told me and Aryll about it as a bedtime story. I'm willing to try anything!

~~~~~Some time later~~~~~

I ran as fast as i could down the path from the cliff with my fairy in a bottle.  
_This has to work! It has to_!  
I slow my steps as i enter my home. The only lights on were a few candles and the fireplace, where my Grandma sits in her chair.  
She is not smiling or her usual self. She doesn’t even seem to notice me.

I quicky fumble to open the bottle. Thankfully, the fairy knew what to do. She circled Grandma a few times before I saw her eyes blink open.  
"Link?.. Link!"  
I thought my face would break when i smiled so hard. She looks so relieved and now we can both relax. I decide to stay a little longer to have some my favorite soup that I missed so very much since i have left. It warms my damp body like one of her hugs. "You can have as much as you like. Why not take some on your adventure?"

"Yes ma'm!" I beam.

-The End!-


End file.
